


The one.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [89]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Where bell and the reader are dating up in the ark and bell meets her parents for the first time. The reader's mom could be really excited for both of them and the dad is tougher but eventually thinks he's a perfect fit for her."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The one.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** I feel like every piece I write for the ark is the story of my two bbys and they are the same in each piece, uk what I mean?

Today was the day, I was finally going to meet Y/N's parents. Formally, at least. We already knew each other: I had seen her with them on market days and around the Ark and they had seen us together from time to time, mainly her mom so I wasn't nervous. At least, I wasn't until Y/N showed up at my door to pick me up, pulling her inside with me as I knew we still had time.

\- "Hey." -she smiled as she looked at me after I closed the door- "You okay?"

\- "I am now."

I moved my hands to her waist, pulling her to me, smiling as she did, her hands moving to wrap behind my neck as I leaned in to kiss her; being with Y/N had always felt right but it always felt better when she kissed me with so much love and care, almost afraid I'd disappear which was exactly how I had felt the first time I had kissed her. I wanted us to last, I wanted her to be mine forever just like I wanted to be only hers.

She had met my mom months ago for we spent a lot of time studying together and my mom eventually became suspicious; I told her about Y/N and how I wanted to be with her even if I knew my mom would be reticent about it because of Octavia, but I knew Y/N, I knew she'd never betray me or give Octavia away so, one day when my mom was working, I took Y/N home and introduced her to Octavia; she had been shook but my heart never had been surer of anything so it didn't surprise me when they started talking and getting along perfectly. Octavia had always asked about Y/N ever since so, eventually, I introduced her to my mom so Y/N could come in and out of our house as she pleased. I trusted her so I knew my mom could too.

\- "I meant about meeting my parents." -Y/N chuckled as she moved back, tilting her head as she looked into my eyes- "You look really good."

\- "Don't I always?"

\- "Yeah." -she chuckled as she walked deep into my room- "You know what I mean."

\- "I need to make a good first impression, right?"

\- "You will, my mom's dying to meet you formally."

\- "And your dad?"

\- "Well, I'm his only daughter so..."

\- "Great, that's just great for me." -I sighed, soon feeling Y/N's arms wrapping around my waist from behind- "Really looking forward to this."

\- "You will do great," -she kissed my neck before I pulled her to stand in front of me- "I'll be there the whole time."

\- "You are very optimistic about all of this."

\- "Maybe it's because the choice to be with you is mine and not theirs." -she shrugged her shoulders like it was the most casual thing in the world, like she didn't own my heart- "They know about you, Bellamy, you don't think I've been able to keep this quiet."

\- "Didn't think so."

I smirked as she rolled her eyes at my teasing undertone, sticking her tongue out to me that I wasted not a second to catch with my teeth, kissing her again, pulling her up to sit on the kitchen table, resting my hands on her thighs just as I was hit by a forth on my side.

\- "Y/N!" -Octavia came out of my bedroom like a hurricane- "Finally!"

\- "What did I miss?"

\- "Oh, he's been pacing around all morning." -Octavia eyed me up and down- "He looks calm now but he was struggling to pick out an outfit."

\- "Cute." -Y/N looked at me as I glared at Octavia- "It'll be okay."

\- "When do you have to leave?"

\- "In around 20', why?"

\- "I was wondering if you could show me how you did your hair like that first time you came by."

\- "Oh, sure." -Y/N pecked my lips, making me move so she could jump to the floor- "Be back soon."

\- "I don't wanna be late."

\- "We won't be, relax." -she pulled me to her again as Octavia disappeared in the bathroom- "I love you."

\- "I love you."

I kissed her forehead before she turned around, smacking her ass lightly as she walked away, gaining a giggle from her as I stood there, knowing she had me really good and, yet, that was exactly how I wanted to be for the rest of my life. I knew we wouldn't live super conventional lives with Octavia, for we had agreed we'd take her with us when we moved in together but, still, I was just happy to know Y/N thought that was where our relationship was moving towards.

I sat on a chair in the kitchen, trying not to think of her parents, of all the wrong this I could say; I just wanted them to like me, to see that I loved their daughter more than I loved life, to let me love her like I already did but for all the Ark to know. I was afraid, even if I didn't want to admit it out loud, that they'd think I wasn't good enough for Y/N, that they would want something better for her, a privileged, someone that could give her a life without worries and in which having food on the table every night would never be in question. I wasn't sure if I could be that for Y/N but that was what I wanted to be. I knew, if I completed my training as a guard, our life would be good whatever she chose to do; maybe it wasn't the most glamorous job but I knew I could escalate through the ranges and give her all she wanted. That was my plan. That was what I was going to do.

\- "Okay, we are done!" -Y/N walked out of the bathroom- "And we still have five minutes to spare, look at that."

Octavia walked out behind her, wearing her hair the same way Y/N had worn it the day I introduced them well over a year and a half ago, a smile on my face as Octavia looked at me, asking me how I thought it looked, being honest and telling her it looked great.

\- "It's messy here and there but I think I'll get it better the more I practice."

\- "Yeah, don't think mine came looking out that good on the first try."

\- "Oh, I can vouch for that." -I chuckled, pulling Y/N to sit on my lap with her back to me- "Remember the day I took you to the library and..."

\- "Hey, it was a bad hair day; I don't pester you about all that gel on your hair when you meet the guard's boss for training do I?"

\- "You don't like my hair all sticky and hard?"

\- "It's horrible."

I hated my hair like that too; I doubted any of us liked how it looked but that was protocol, or so Shumway said so I had no option but to comply with the rules. We stayed with Octavia for a couple more minutes, Y/N wishing we could stay longer so that she wouldn't have to get back into the hole on the floor but Octavia was quick to reassure her, saying the last thing she wanted was for her parents to blame being late on me and hate me, hugging her goodbye and being on our way soon after that.

\- "It makes me so sad."

\- "I know."

\- "We'll figure something out."

\- "We will."

I took her hand in mine as we walked back to her place, her fingers interlaced with mine gave me the courage I needed to do this, her thumb running over my skin put a smile on my face as we walked in silence, catching her eyes on me as we took the final turn and stood in front of her door kept me calm.

\- "Okay." -she faced me, looking into my eyes- "We're here."

\- "I know." -I took her chin in my hand- "I got this."

\- "I know you do."

She chuckled, pulling me to her and kissing me, moving my hands to her neck to pull her closer and kiss her deeper when I heard the door unlocking next to us, quickly moving away, Y/N taking my hand in hers and squeezing it as the door opened, her mom showing up immediately with the biggest smile on her face, her eyes landing on me first and then on my hand on Y/N's, eyes back on mine and an approving nod that made me feel so much better.

\- "Bellamy Blake."

\- "Y/M/N Y/M/S." -I offered her my free hand- "It's really nice to finally meet you."

\- "Likewise." -she pulled Y/N inside and hugged me instead of taking my hand- "Come here, I feel like I already know you."

\- "So, Y/N talks a lot about me?"

\- "Mom!"

I chuckled as Y/N protested, following her inside the house I had been in so many times before when they weren't there, knowing I wasn't supposed to have been, looking around like it was my first time, smiling as Y/N's mom asked me to go into the kitchen, saying she had some food if I was hungry, politely declining when I heard someone else walk in the room.

\- "Hey, dad."

I turned around in time to see Y/N's dad eyeing me up and down, seeing Y/N behind him giving me a thumbs up but I suddenly felt all my courage leaving me as he landed eyes on me, managing to get out of it in time to introduce myself and offer him my hand to shake, hard grip before he nodded and let go, walking towards his wife and whispering something as Y/N came by my side.

\- "See? Not so bad."

\- "I think he hates me."

\- "He doesn't." -she made me turn around to face her- "And, even if he did, I love you and that's all that really matters."

\- "Did I hear that right?"

Y/N's face washed over with realization, both of us standing there as her mom walked towards us; I wasn't sure exactly what was happening as Y/N was suddenly unable to speak, wondering exactly what she had said right before her mother spoke.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "I... well, I'm... I have to pee."

And, just like that, she disappeared deeper into their room, leaving me there alone, still trying to puzzle this one out, Y/N's mom chuckling as we watched Y/N close the bathroom door before she turned towards me.

\- "You don't have to be nervous about this; I know this step seems like trying to cross a river with no bridge but Y/N's right."

\- "She... is?"

\- "I've seen my daughter smile more in the last year than I've seen her in her whole life, every time she comes back home with that big smile on her lips and dreamy eyes, I know she's been with you way before she confesses."

\- "I love her, I'd do anything for her."

\- "I know."

\- "I wake up every day and all I want to do is be with her." -I glanced to the bathroom for a second- "My days are better when she's around and I miss her whenever she's gone, even if I know I'm going to see her the next day. I want to be better for her."

As I realized everything I had said, I felt Y/N's mom squeezing my arm, pulling me with her into the kitchen, asking me to sit on one of the stools, making me feel so at home in so little time, I almost forgot I wasn't done until Y/N's dad sat beside me, picking up the plate with desert Y/N's mom offered him as I thanked her for the one in front of me.

\- "Don't scare him off, you've heard what he's said."

\- "That's what he's told you." -he cleared his throat as I gulped- "I still need to figure him out. What are you going to do with your life?"

\- "I started training to become a guard two months ago, sir."

\- "And, how's it going?"

\- "It's hard." -I nodded, I wasn't going to lie, that'd get me nowhere- "But it's worth, it's what I want to do and I know it'll give me stability."

\- "Stability?"

\- "Yes, sir." -I gulped as he questioned me in a way I wasn't sure how to answer- "Being a guard is a hard job but it also comes with many advantages like knowing you'll always have food on your plate."

\- "But the first years come with a lot of mixed shifts, full nights on watch, maybe having to do two shifts the same day." -I knew what he meant; I knew that'd mean I wouldn't be home much, I wouldn't have half the time I wanted with Y/N- "My daughter deserves someone that can be there for her all the time."

\- "I am that someone, sir." -I faced him completely- "I love Y/N more than I can explain with words and I know I'd do anything to give her the best life I can; and yes, I know I'll have to be away from her at the beginning and it doesn't make me any happy but she knows, and she wants me to do it because she knows it's what I want to do. And I want her to do whatever she wants to do, I don't want her to worry about rations or points or medicine and I'll do everything in my hand to ensure none of that ever crosses her mind as a worry."

\- "What else do you need to know, Y/F/N?" -Y/N's mom spoke next- "You've seen your daughter whenever she gets ready to go out with him and when she comes back, always on time, may I remind you." -she winked at me as I smiled, thanking whoever was listening that she was on board with this.

\- "That's all I need to know." -Y/N's father nodded, offering me his hand- "I've seen you working around the ship, I know you're a good man, Bellamy Blake."

\- "Thank you, sir." -I took his hand- "I promise to take care of your daughter."

\- "Are we all forgetting I can take care of myself all of a sudden?"

We let go as we heard Y/N back in the room, arms crossed over her chest as she looked with furrowed eyebrows at her father and then at me, so I was quick to raise my hands in surrender.

\- "I know you can take perfect care of yourself." -I offered her my hand- "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to make sure you're safe."

\- "Okay, that's better." -she took my hand, allowing me to pull her to me- "Oh, dessert, great!"

\- "You better always have desert on your future home for my daughter, Bellamy Blake."

\- "That's what I've been saying." -Y/N chuckled as she looked at me and, for a moment, I forgot about her parents- "We'll always have, right?"

\- "Whatever the hell you want."

Y/N smiled and soon her lips were on mine, short and sweet as her mom cheered and her father looked away but seeing the smile on his lips before he took a bite of his plate, Y/N pulling a chair in between us to sit down as her mom placed another cut of dessert on my plate for her, a knowing smile on her lips before she spoke again.

\- "So, Y/N, what was that that you said back there?" -her father spoke again, Y/N coughing for a moment- "Before you ran to hide in the bathroom."

\- "Nothing?"

\- "You sure?"

\- "Listen, dad, I'm really happy you haven't chased Bellamy around and scared him away so let's not..."

\- "Yeah, what was it?" -her mom joined her father, soon realizing they were teasing her as what she had said finally hit me- "Not the part of your father not hating him, the other."

\- "Oh, god." -Y/N jumped to the floor, standing in front of all of us, raising her hands- "Fine, I said it out loud for the first time in front of you both, why are we making a big deal out of it?"

\- "Because that's what really matters." -her dad spoke now- "That's how I know he's a good man."

\- "You're being serious right now?" -her dad nodder as her mother laughed, I was a tad lost- "You're telling me, we could have avoided Bellamy a heart attack if I had said those three words before in front of you?"

\- "No, but it's the reason we know he's family now."

\- "Okay." -Y/N nodded to her mom before moving towards me again, the biggest smile on her lips as she moved her hand to my neck- "Bellamy."

\- "Yes, love?" -I smiled, pulling her to me gently, resting my hand on her upper waist.

\- "I love you." -she smiled -"I love you so much."

\- "That's really good, otherwise this would be really awkward" -I chuckled as she eyed me- "because I'm in love with you."

I heard her mother cheering, Y/N pulling me towards her and kissing me gently but eager, allowing me to stand from my chair as she pecked my lips again.

\- "You said it." -she whispered as she rested her forehead over mine.

\- "It's how I feel, Y/N."

\- "Great." -she giggled as she moved back, eyeing her parents, seeing her mom had covered her dad's eyes and hers- "Because I'm in love with you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I wasn't sure if her parents had heard but I didn't care, this was ours, just for each other, pecking her lips again, knowing now this was all going to work out even more certainly than I had before, excusing ourselves from her parents for that... intimate moments before we went back to our plates. The rest of the afternoon was much more relaxed, both her parents asking me questions from time to time as they told me about the things Y/N had said about me when I dropped her back home after all our study dates that had easily morphed into actual dates. I found myself laughing with her mom and talking with her father more easily than I had anticipated, seeing know he had pretended to be much rougher than he really was but, just because they both were okay with our relationship, it didn't mean they wanted to see us making out so, eventually, we left her room, not without her father reminding me to take care of her before we left. We went back to the window that overlooked Earth that Y/N loved so much, sitting there with her in my arms, knowing that the future I wanted so badly was that much closer now. I couldn't wait to live every day by her side. By Y/N's side, the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> **.I'm telling you, standards.**  
> 


End file.
